The Facility operating expenses primarily include the cost of annual instrument specific service contracts, covering two laser scanning confocal microscopes and a widefield epifluorescence microscope, and purchase of necessary equipment and software upgrades. For example, a image processing and analysis software module, Imaris Cell, was purchased for our existing Imaris base software. As new technology becomes available, novel imaging procedures are developed and continually refined to take advantage of the full capabilities of the instruments. Image processing and analysis are developed to quantify and standardize observations made using the imaging based assays. Purchasing of reagents, culture dishes, etc. are generally the responsibility of the specific user, but are borne by the facility when directly related to Dr. Kruhlak's work to develop microscope based assays. The Facility provides start up consumable reagents that are replenished by the user.